


Catra Discovers That She's Been Fighting the Biggest Idiots on Etheria This Whole Time

by Sabriel (the_one_a_m_writer)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Catra is catlike, Catra saves the day, F/F, There is.... a spider, a little bit of ick if you don't like the idea of... bugs, but it's cannon soooooo, to be honest the relationship is largely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_a_m_writer/pseuds/Sabriel
Summary: Adora is one of the few people who can unequivocally confirm that large, Adora-hating spiders are many, many times easier to deal with than tiny little innocent ones.Arachnophobia plagues the members of the Best Friend Squad! But their fourth member is here to save the day...
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Catra Discovers That She's Been Fighting the Biggest Idiots on Etheria This Whole Time

The story starts with something the Etherians would never know anything about.

A website. Clickhole. And a fake quote attributed to Channing Tatum: 

“If spiders were the size of cats, would they be more scary or less scary?”

Adora was one of the few people who would be able to unequivocally answer that, “I could take a cat sized spider any day (Light Hope kept training me with them);

BUT GET IT AWAY FROM ME!” when faced with a bitsy little naturally grown arachnid. 

Adora did not like spiders. 

Neither did Bow, actually. They were small! They  _ crawled on things!  _

“You have a ranged weapon!” Glimmer screamed at him. 

“They can dodge!” Bow asserted immediately. 

“They canNOT!” Glimmer cried back to no avail. 

Glimmer and spiders had an interesting relationship. 

Glimmer did not like spiders. 

She was convinced spiders did not like her. 

But when She-Ra (yes, She-Ra, as in Adora in her She-Ra form) and the Master Archer of Brightmoon were refusing to enter Adora’s room due to a spider, 

the spider had to go. 

Glimmer had to make the spider go. 

She held her breath. 

She readied the cup. 

She slapped the cup over the spider and teleported away. 

Upon careful inspection that the spider was indeed in the cup, she shuffled a piece of paper under the cup and the spider, she picked up the contraption, teleported out the window, dropped both, and teleported back inside. 

Once adequate time had passed, she retrieved the cup and paper from where the undoubtedly traumatized spider had crawled free, and rolled her eyes as Adora and Bow tip-toed into the room. 

God. They would have been so  _ doomed  _ if Catra had known tiny spiders existed. 

(The good thing about the Fright Zone, Adora decided, was that it was so abysmally hostile that not even spiders would live there.)

(Adora did not like spiders.)

(And had not appreciated being introduced to them.)

Glimmer, Bow, and Adora survived many long months fighting the Horde and also spiders. By the time they’d just gotten on a spaceship, they had it down to a science which went like: 

“SPIDER!” Adora screams. 

“USE YOUR SWORD!” yells Glimmer, who is busy and does not like spiders. 

“IT CAN DODGE!” 

“SEE?!” Bow yells, as if Adora’s irrationality is  _ proof _ that his irrationality is irrational. 

“IT CANNOT!” Glimmer screams, readying a cup and paper already. 

And then she gets the spider, and Adora and Bow hail her as a hero. 

...

And then  _ Catra _ gets on the ship. 

Adora lets out an ear-piercing scream. Catra springs up, every inch of her bristling. “ADORA!” 

“Wait!” Glimmer shouts. “Catra! It’s just a spider!” 

“What are those? Voice mimics?” Catra asks, shaky and already pushing past Glimmer’s outstretched arms towards Adora. 

“No, they’re--” 

“SPIDER!” Adora yells on cue. 

“--small,” Glimmer finishes. “Adora just found one.” 

“Do they live in ships?”

“Not normally,” Bow says, ashen-faced, voice trembling. “We must have carried one here from Etheria.” 

“Sooooo....” Catra muses. “Adora will kill it with her sword?”

Glimmer  _ almost  _ says something.  _ Almost.  _ And then she realizes. 

She has. 

An out. 

“Well, why don’t you go check on her just the same?” she says. 

Adora is sitting on the bed and staring the spider down. Catra enters the room. “Hey.”

“Catra,” Adora says. 

“I thought paralyzing stalking tendencies were  _ my _ gig,” Catra says. 

“Well. There is. A spider.” 

Catra steps closer, and Adora, curiously Catra-like in her mannerisms, hisses. (Badly. She’s got a First One’s vocal chords, after all.)

“Where’s the spider?” 

Adora points. 

Catra looks. 

_ “That’s  _ a spider?”

“Yes,” Adora says shortly. 

“What do they  _ do?” _

“They. Crawl on me.” 

“And...” 

“Some of them can bite.”

“So can I; they’re not special.” 

“They’re... bad!” 

“Adora.” 

Adora sits statue-like. 

“Adora... is this an  _ irrational fear?” _

(The Horde does not allow such things.)

“I’m allowed!” Adora says. 

(Catra almost, almost grins.

Look at this disobedient little ex-Hordie, 

and look at where that disobedience allows her to be, 

stuck on the bed because of a teensy bug.

But this is serious business, this spider is.)

“I’ll get it,” Catra says. She bends down. The spider is fast. She is faster. It is in her grasp. 

Adora gasps. “Catra!” 

“Is it a bug?”

“...Yes.” 

“Do you think it’s tasty?”

“Don’t ask me,” Adora says, because Catra likes to eat crickets and worms and stuff when no one is around to berate her for putting bugs in her mouth. 

(Yes, Adora thinks it is gross.) 

(Yes, Adora refuses to watch Catra eat bugs.)

(Yes, this definitely inspires Catra to eat more bugs.)

And then, with absolutely no flair at all, Catra EATS THE SPIDER. 

Adora retches in her mouth. Catra licks her fangs. “Yum.” 

...

Two days later, Catra is eating a cricket again. Glimmer is watching with concern, about to break out the “Sweetie, that’s a bug, are you sure you want to eat that?” talk again. But Adora is... Adora is stopping her. 

Miming the throat-cutting motion. 

Glimmer frowns at her. Points at Catra. Signs “eating” with her fingers pointed at her mouth. Forgets the sign for bug. 

“I know,” Adora hisses. “I don’t. Want to break her. Of the habit.”

“Why?”

“She  _ ate _ the  _ spider.”  _

Catra is happily picking up a beetle. Glimmer... is not finding the spider-eating hard to believe. 

“She just... ate it?”

“Yeah.”

“So...”

“Spider. Gone. Catra was  _ happy  _ about it.” 

Glimmer nods very, very seriously. 

“Catra!” she says. 

(Catra swallows the beetle.) 

“You have a new job!” 

“I do?” Catra asks. (Wiping her mouth.)

“You... are the Guardian of the Etherian Delegation.”

(That’s them. They’re the Etherian Delegation. They go on diplomatic missions to other planets.) 

“What am I guarding you from?” she asks. “You’ve got She-Ra.”

_ “Spiders.” _

Catra waits for the shoe to drop. 

Or for someone to start laughing. 

It does not happen.

“Spiders?”

“Spiders.” 

“...Spiders?”

“Spiders.”

_ “Yum.” _

Glimmer retches in her mouth. Bow does the same. 

And then the shoe drops, but not the way Catra was thinking, and she says, “Hey!” 

“Uh, what?”

“You mean-- all this time I spent fighting you-- and all three of you are terrified of  _ spiders?!” _

(Glimmer mutters that she simply hates them, she is not afraid.) 

Adora is bashful and mumbly. Bow is not. “Well, good you’re on our side now!”

Catra frowns. “I cannot  _ believe.  _ I am on the side of  _ idiots.  _ Who are afraid of  _ spiders.” _

...

Just because Catra is a  _ reformed _ ex-Hordie doesn’t mean she won’t cause  _ havoc _ from time to time. 

Like dangling a live spider in front of Adora before eating it. 

(It’s good fun. Good, good fun.) 

(And then they have to walk off the ship, 

resplendent in their diplomatic finery, 

and they are introduced:

“Her Majesty, Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon!

Master Archer Bow of Brightmoon!

Adora, She-Ra and protector of Etheria!

And Catra!”

But instead of stopping, the announcer goes on: 

“Guardian of the Etherian Diplomats!” 

a role she has just fulfilled by terrorizing Adora

and having a snack in the process.) 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, babey!  
> Guess who binged like all of She-Ra in a span of two weeks and now is in love? Me. It's me.


End file.
